1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a tool box, more particularly to a tool box having a drawer member to receive additional tools and other miscellaneous items.
2. Description Of The Related Art
FIG. 1 is a top view of a conventional tool box when in a fully opened position. The conventional tool box has a number of receiving spaces for receiving a corresponding number of tools of different shapes and sizes. A main disadvantage of the above described tool box is that it has no provisions for receiving additional tools. Thus, these additional tools would have to be carried separately, thereby inconveniencing the user. Another disadvantage of the conventional tool box is that it does not provide for a receiving space to receive fastener pieces such as nails, nuts, bolts, etc. The fastener pieces must thus be placed in a separate container.